So Much Fun
by bloodypleasure
Summary: Aoi finds it fun to torment a band mate, though only recently started acting on it. might write more later.


'It's just fun to watch him come undone.'

Aoi grinned as Kai groaned and writhed beneath him. Usually he wouldn't do such lewd things with a band member but Kai always brought out his more sadistic side. Ever since the Marble Hell Vision music video Aoi had a slight fascination to what would make the composed and dare he say cute drummer tick.

"Aoi, please!" Aoi stared at the drummer; his feminine face flushed a pink, his small slightly plump lips open and breathing in small pants. Running his callused hands across Kai's open chest, over tight dark pink nipples and pale skin, up muscled arms to wrists tied with sturdy dark red ribbon braided chain. Aoi had managed with that chain to taint indecent memories across one of Kai's favorite colors. Aoi looked back at the drummer that was staring at him and grinned as he did so rarely on stage, wide and full of ulterior motives. Kai groaned and shifted as Aoi let his blunt nails drag down the pale arms, Kai's body already had faint bruises from Aoi's previous self-indulgences. Kai moaned, long since stopped being bashful in front of Aoi, as the older man lifted and separated Kai's legs and grinded lightly against him. Kai and Aoi, though shirtless were both still clad in jeans, Kai's a lighter dye than Aoi's and looser. Kai moaned again, writhing on the bed as Aoi continued the slow aching grind and latched his mouth to Kai's skin. Aoi himself let out a muted groan as Kai started lifting his hips to Aoi's to heighten the contact. "Aoi." Aoi had in the time since the video gotten to know the drummer well, though had hidden what he knew for years.

"Kai." Aoi replied as he had nosed and inched his way down Kai's body. "What do you want?" Aoi asked lowly, already knowing Kai found it far too embarrassing to say such things aloud, and enjoying the slight flush that came over Kai's face as Aoi slowly unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Aoi slid the sturdy material over Kai's lean appendages, running his slightly open mouth after the jeans. A slow caress back up the legs and Kai's face was flushed dark. His breathing had gotten tame in the softer touches and less stimulation. Heavy lidded eyes followed Aoi as he gently peeled the underwear off as well. "Come on and tell me."

Kai jumped as Aoi walked by, Ruki chuckled at the reaction that the older man drew from the man as Aoi laid his arms over Kai's shoulders. Ruki didn't know about their nighttime and sometimes daytime activities, and if he had the chance probably wouldn't want to.

"Kai it's time to start practice." Ruki bounced slightly on his feet as his caffeine hitched his energy up. "And Manager told me to tell you we have to decide our 'activities' for the next concert." Reita chuckled at the wording Ruki had used. Fan-service, though mostly organic and done by the members in the heat of the moment, some was planned before as a sort of back-up.

"We should do something with Kai; not nearly enough fan-service involves Kai." Uruha spoke up, and Reita nodded, agreeing. In the band only Reita was comfortable talking about what to do as fan-service, probably because most of Reita's fan-service involved Reita and his bass.

"I'm alright with that." Kai shifted shyly and Uruha smirked.

"Worried you'll do it wrong?" Aoi and Reita caught the teasing note in Uruha's voice.

"Most defiantly." Aoi answered for Kai.

"What else would it be?" Reita asked as the three smirked at Kai who had finally got that he was going to be bullied in the near, _near_ future. "Or is Kai just shy?" Aoi saw a chance and shifted his arms off Kai's shoulders and up the baggy top that he was wearing, using the baggy shirt to hide a hand that strayed down Kai's pants, groping him lightly the other went upward to brush a nipple. Kai's jolt backward away from Aoi's hands bumped him into Aoi's body.

"He's not shy, see?" Aoi chuckled and the group laughed as Kai seemed to writhe against Aoi to break free, only Uruha caught a glimpse of Aoi's hand in Kai's pants. And the guitarist chuckled. "So Kai must think he'll do it wrong." Aoi finished.

"Hey Kai do you think you'd do it wrong?" Reita asked as Ruki pushed himself up to sit on a stool and watch. Uruha chuckled as Reita teased.

"Hey Kai give Aoi a kiss from there." Uruha teased and Aoi lifted a hand from groping Kai's chest, a hand still down his pants rubbing against Kai's underwear. Aoi pushed Kai to face him instead of glaring at Reita who was making kissing noises. "There! Do that and the rest of us won't need to do a _thing_!" Ruki laughed before reaching out and pulling at Uruha's hair.

"Lazy!" Ruki teased the taller blond who chuckled. "But honestly we do need another one, or manager might get mad at us." The three other band members thought as Kai hadn't broken eye contact with Aoi, to all others it would look like a glaring match. Ruki quickly made an excuse to leave, thinking Kai would give Aoi a dressing down, which the hot-headed raven never took well. Kai and Aoi though knew it was the older daring the younger. As the door closed behind the other two members and shut on the two alone in the room Aoi pulled Kai into a kiss.

Uruha smirked at the sound he heard as he walked away, Reita who was further ahead couldn't hear. A moan, too blatant to be Aoi, Uruha was sure of this. Ruki had waited near the vending machines down the hall and couldn't hear either. Uruha couldn't stop his chuckling as he put coins in for a tea. Ruki glanced at him as Reita, who had gone farther down the hall for the machines filled with snacks raised his brow.

"What are you laughing at in your sadistic way?" Reita asked, even with the band he still knew his best friend enough to know. Uruha winked at Reita who laughed and leaned next to Ruki, Uruha soon joining the two as his can clattered to the slot. A sharp crash and hiss of pressurized drink and the crinkle of cellophane was the only noise in the hall.

"When should we go back in the room?" Ruki asked, sheepishly though it wasn't a secret that he hated seeing fights, or worse, being a part of the fight. Uruha chuckled and Reita patted the vocalists head. "What it's a decent question to ask." Ruki brushed Reita's hand away.

"A better one is what are we going to do for fan-service." Reita replied. "Besides you already know that Kai texts one of us to tell us when it's over."


End file.
